A Weekend In Paris
by xXMoment4LifeXx
Summary: Clare and Alli win a weekend in Paris. After Clare's relationship with KC ended she meets a handsome, mysterious stranger...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people ! I got this idea from watching _Taken_ and _The Devil Wears Prada _a got this idea. Don't worry nobody is kidnapped. READ ON!**

**I don't own anything but the story.**

**[P.S. The characters are slightly OOC, now it's your fault if you don't read the author's note. You have been warned... Enjoy !]**

___**

* * *

**_

Clare's POV

"Hurry up Clare!" Alli screamed."Let's go the taxi is here!"

"I'm coming, I'm hurrying!"

Alli is going nuts. I can't lie I'm excited too. She had won a trip to Paris for entering a sweepstakes in Seventeen Magazine. I couldn't believe it at first but here we are. Thank GOD she could bring a friend. My parents agreed to let me go because they think it might help me get over KC.

He recently dumped me for some dumb blonde_ whore_. I needed some type of escape or vacation. This was just my luck. Now I can use this time to forget about him.

I ran down the stairs of my house with my suitcase packed. "Bye mom and dad!" I shouted as I ran out the door and slamed it behind me.

I put my stuff in the trunk of the taxi and hopped in the back seat with Alli. We looked at eachother and both of us squealed.

I'm so excited!

* * *

We got off the plane with our bags and stood in the airport lobby. Alli was getting ready to call a cab when I spotted a short man in a suit holding a sign.

_Clare Edwards_

_Alli Bhandari_

I poked her and pointed at him. "Come on, I think that's our ride." I instructed.

"Hello! Are you Clare and Alliah?" The man asked as we approached him.

"Yes, and you are?" Alli responded.

"Oh! My apologies. Welcome to Paris. I am Raphael. I will be your escort to and from the airport." Raphael told us.

"Okay then, lets get to it!" Alli said a little too excitedly.

We traveled to our limo and Raphael took our bags as we climbed in. When we got in, we gasped simultaneously.

The limo was bright and amazing. It had two TV's and a mini bar, _in a limo._ We turned the music up on high and were ready to start our adventure.

* * *

We got to our hotel and we were both over excited. The hotel is amasing. Classy and comfortable at the same time. Raphael gave our bags to a man I'm guessing was the bell hop. We headed to the elevator when the doors started to close.

"OMG WAIT HOLD THE DOOR!" Alli shouted.

Then one of the boys in the elevator stepped out to hold the doors. Alli stopped dead in her tracks to look at him. Oh, Alli. I couldn't blame her though. He had short dark hair and dark blue eyes. He looked good like Taylor Lautner. I could tell Alli thought so too.

I pushed Alli along and we made it into the elevator with three boys.

"Hi, I'm Andrew, call me Drew." The boy who held the elevator spoke to Alli as the doors closed.

Ha! Her eyes lit up lit Christmas when he held out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

She gladly shook it. "I'm Alliah, call me Alli."

Uh Oh! Alli gots the hots for Drew!

I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. I glanced over and did a double-take when I saw his forest green eyes. I looked down and blushed.

"Hi, I'm Adam!" The feminine looking boy standing in the corner beside the gorgeous green eyed boy said. He reached out and shook both me and Alli's hands. "And this," He placed his on the shoulder of the _very _attractive boy in all black, "is Elijah."

The boy in all black cringed. "It's Eli." He corrected, his voice smooth, almost _seductive._

He held out his hand. "I-I'm Clare." I managed to spit out. I shook his hand and he placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Clare." He said with a smirk. OhMyGosh. _Sexy._ Woah! Pure thoughts, Clare... Pure thoughts...

He let go of my hand and it droped down to my side. I sighed from the loss of warmth and looked up at Alli. She was looking at me with a suggestive face.

_DING!_

Wow, I almost forgot we were on an elevator.

We all got off on the 7th floor. "Wow. We're all on the same floor!" Adam said excitedly.

"We'll um, see you around?" I asked hopefully.

"Guess you will." Eli answered. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had in.

"Bye." Drew said and winked at Alli.

We turned and walked down opposite hallways and I looked over my shoulder hoping to see Eli one last time.

My eyes met his. Talk about embarrasing. He flashed me a smirk and turned back around. I almost melted but I quickly turned back around and tried to play it cool. But to my embarrasment, I was stiill blushing and Alli saw the whole thing.

_End of Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Review ! Tell me what you think.. Be honest... Should I keep posting chapters?**

**~Lyciaa Lessthan3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Clare's POV_**

_Room 706._

Alli and I opened the door to our room and gasped.

The hotel room was elegant and HUGE! We had a whole living room and a big kitchen with and island.

"Where's the beds?" Alli asked, snapping me back to reality. I noticed that we were still standing in the doorway with our suitcases in our hands.

"Why don't you go in and find out?"

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Alli squeaked _still_ standing at the door.

We both walked in and there were 4 doors divided on opposite walls. We roamed around the room and found that one was the bathroom, two were bedrooms and the last one was a coat closet. Each room had a balcony. It had a beautiful view of Paris Nightlife.

The next thing I heard was Alli screaming, "I CALL THIS ROOM!" She has the one closest to the bathroom.

I got the one by the closet and walked in. "Wow." I breathed. _'What a bedroom'_

I set My stuff by the dresser and plopped on the bed. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom letting her know I'm in the room.

I laid down on the silky sheets spreaded on the queen sized bed. I stared at the ceiling letting my mind wander to that guy I met in the elevator, Eli... All I could think was _wow!_ He looked so good. Like a badass every girl couldn't help but be drawn to. Dang, I forgot. He could have a girlfriend. Oh, but those eyes were breathtaking. I could stare into them foreve-

"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS! I KNOW YOUR SECRET" Alli yelled practically busting the door down.

"What secret?" I asked super confused.

"You know, THAT secret you know that I know but you don't want me to know that I found out anyway-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"EEEK! YOU LIKE THAT GOTH BOY, ELI!" She sang/shouted. I blushed a dark red. "I saw the way you looked at him in the elevator _and _in the hallway. You like him...In _love_ with him!"

"No Alli." I said plainly with the blush STILL on my face. "I just got out of a relationship with KC. I don't like or _love ANYONE._" I stressed out as much as possible trying to get the point across. We just need to leave it at that before my cheeks explode because we both know I like Eli.

"Forget KC! He's stupid and missing out." Alli sighed. "Ooh! I know what will cheer you up! Let's go to the dining hall and see if they have some ice cream." She chirped.

Ugh! She knows I can't turn down ice cream. "Fine, whatever but let me change first."

...

...

...

Alli and I left the room making sure we had our card and headed toward the elevator. When we got there I pressed the down button and waited but Alli kept walking straight.

"Alli where are you going...?" I trailed off when she faced me, winked and kept walking. I just realized that the boys from the elevator are staying in the rooms down this hall. Shoot.

"Come with me Clare-bear! Eli will be there!" She said suggestively.

"No!" I blushed. "We're going to the dining hall like you told me."

"Well, I lied. I don't wanna go down there, yet... C'mon!"

"No and that's final." I stated looking at the elevator STILL on the 4th Floor.

"Okay then..." She said putting her hands up in defense moving backwards. "CLAAARE EDWAARDS IS IN LOOVE WITH EE- Ow!"

I practically tackled her to the ground causing a loud thump.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked. Still on the floor we both turned to our right and saw Adam standing in a door way looking down at us.

Alli and I got up from the ground and she quickly said, "Oh nothing, we were just looking for the dining hall." I looked past Adam's shoulder to see Eli and Drew looking at us curiously.

"You know that it's on the first floor, right?" Adam said slowly.

"Yeah, well... You see-" Alli started.

"Mmhmm." Adam said knowingly.

He reached to the end table next to him got a pen and a pad of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to Alli. He said, "Good night ladies." with a wink and then closed the door.

I looked at Alli and she was staring at the paper cheesing hard. I tried to look at the paper but she ran to the elevator pulling me with her.

She pressed the down button and started bouncing with the same grin still plastered on her face. The elevator doors immediately opened with more people in there. We just stepped in and went to press floor 1 but the button was already lit.

"I'll tell you when we get our ice cream." she whispered folding the paper.

...

...

...

We sat down at a table in the dining hall with our ice cream.. finally. I was super anxious to know what Adam wrote on that paper. I opened my mouth to say something but Alli beat me to it.

"Okay look!" She said handing me the note and shoving a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth.

_Drew- 854 589_5

_Eli- 067 5908_

_I don't be shy to call them... I knew it all along._

I looked up at her blushing yet again. She snatched the paper from my hand and fiddled with her cell phone.

I ate a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. So good.

"Give me your phone." She demanded.

I did what she said and ate some more of my dessert.

She gave me my cell phone back and I looked at the screen.

_Eli =]_

_(216) 067-5908_

_'I can't believe that just happened.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay., I'm sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth without updating, but my laptop charger broke and nobody wanted to get me a new one until now... And I was too lazy to get up and go to the library. Sorry again. I'll update again before Wednesday.**

**Review ? =/  
**


End file.
